


The Adult World

by SquiggyGirl



Series: Laverne, Shirley, Lenny & Squiggy: Life in the 50s & 60's [3]
Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Secrets, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggyGirl/pseuds/SquiggyGirl
Summary: While Laverne and Shirley graduated from Highschool along with Lenny and Squiggy, it was scary for all.   None of them were the best students academically and admittedly they struggled a lot.  They weren't cut out for college nor did they even have the money for more schooling so they all sought out jobs. Milwaukee had a brewery called Shotz and all four of them interviewed and got jobs.  The girls got to be bottle cappers while the boys were truck drivers.  They enjoyed that because it allowed them to deliver the beer all over the state.
Series: Laverne, Shirley, Lenny & Squiggy: Life in the 50s & 60's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202165
Collections: Laverne Shirley Lenny Squiggy Teens to adulthood





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***** The year now is 1956, the gang is 18 years old. I am not entirely sure what the legal drinking age in Wisconsin was at that time but for the sake of this story I'm going to PRETEND it is 18. These next few chapters will have some alcohol usage, getting drunk for the first time and funny repercussions.
> 
> I changed the audience to mature for this one to be safe. Some of the antics get a lil "mature" playing truth or dare can get a little risque.

Laverne waited patiently for Shirley and the boys at "The Pizza Bowl" They had all agreed to meet there that evening to celebrate their new jobs.

"Bottle capping?" Squiggy asked.  
"It's better than nothing Squig." she said.

"True enough" Squiggy replied. "Me and Lenny get to deliver the beer"  
"Didja tell your mom about the new apartment?" Lenny said to Squiggy.  
"She won't let me move out. Says I'm not mature enough" he said.  
"Squig you're 18, high school graduate. My mom wanted me out but I've gotta live with my sister and brother in law"  
"OH so the apartment idea didn't work with you either" Squiggy said.

Lenny made a face. "No"

"Don't feel so bad. We aint' going anywhere soon either" Laverne said. "I mentioned in passing about movin' out and my dad stated yelling" Laverne said.

"Why can't we make our parents see we're adults now?" Shirley asked.

"Maybe because you still have that danged stuffed cat you talk to every night!" Laverne said.

Shirley turned to Laverne. "Laverne - I do not talk to 'Boo Boo Kitty' every night!"

"Boo Boo Kitty?" Squiggy said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me Andrew... I know about you secrets as well!" she said.

Squiggy's jaw dropped and he glared at Lenny.

"I never said nothin about your secrets!" he said. "Nothin' at all"

Laverne shook her head and ate a slice of Pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

The four of them sat around eating pizza and drinking Pepsi. 

Frank saw the four of them sitting at a table.

"What's the matter now?"

"Last night if freedom before we start our new jobs tomorrow". Laverne said.

Frank looked at them. "You'll be fine! Don't worry". He said.

"I so want a drink!". Squiggy said.

"You're a truck driver Squiggy - you cannot have any alcohol in your system!". Lenny said.

Squiggy made a face. " I know" 

"Friday night well have a party and get wasted". Lenny said.

"Let's not get carried away Len". Laverne said.

"We can play truth while we're drunk and find out each other's secrets". Shirley said and looked at Squiggy.

"I ain't spilling my secrets". He said.

"You will if you're drunk. You've done that before". Lenny said laughing.

"Lenny... Not now". He said.

The girls exchanged glances. _what kind of secrets does Squiggy have...?"_. They thought to themselves.

*************************************************************

That Friday night... Frank let them use the party room at the pizza bowl for their gathering. He provided the beer and promised to drive everyone home afterwards. He didn't realize just how easy it would be for 2 of them to get so wasted....

"I love you Laverne". Lenny said and gave her a slobbering kiss.

"How much have you had Len?"

"Four beers". He replied.

"I've had 6 and I'm not nearly as wasted as you!" Laverne said.

"Maybe I've been drinking a bad batch". He said then made a beeline for the men's room to throw up 

Squiggy was in a similar situation. "I've put away much more beers and not felt anything. Why am I suddenly unable to walk straight?"

Shirley shrugged. "You got me there Squig.". 

Shirley watched as Squiggy swayed his way to the men's room.

Lenny came back and chugged a glass of water.

"I'm feeling much better"

"When Squiggy comes out we'll play truth or dare" Laverne said.


	3. Let the games begin....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plays Truth or Dare & "Secrets"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang are all now tipsy from the beer....the boys being affected worse for some reason...
> 
> A game of truth or dare begins....

The gang spent 10 minutes writing down dares and truth questions. Laverne mixed up the questions and placed them in a pile. She mixed up the dares and placed them in a pile.

"Draw numbers to see who goes first and when you draw you pick the person to your left.". Laverne said. They all nodded.

Each picked a number and it went Laverne, Squiggy, Shirley and Lenny. 

"Squiggy, truth or dare?". Laverne asked

"Truth"

Laverne looked at the card and raised her eyebrows.

"How old were you when you kissed a girl for the first time?"

Squiggy blushed. "Last year. I was 17.". 

Squiggy turned to Shirley "truth or dare"

"Truth"

He looked at the card and whistled.

"How old were you when you let a guy get to 2nd base?"

Her eyes widened in wonder as to who wrote that question. "I was 16. It was Carmine."

Shirley turned to Lenny "truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He said.

Shirley chose a dare card. "Whoever wrote this needs to get smacked! Ok here goes. "Choose your fave girl and make out with her for 2 minutes"

Lenny looked at Shirley "that was one of mine"

"Ok Len um who ya gonna make out with?". Shirley asked. Every one knew who he'd choose.

He went to Laverne and they made out for 2 minutes. After the 2 minutes both were breathless.

Lenny's turn now so he turned to Laverne. "Truth or Dare"

"Dare" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

He picked up the card and immediately blushed.

"Um I can't read this one. Squiggy you have a sick mind". He tore up the card and chose another. 

"Go into the closet with your favorite guy and flash him". 

Laverne rolled her eyes. "I'll do it right here" she said and removed her sweater and unclasped her bra and flashed the boys. She put her sweater back on. The boys exchanged looks but Lenny was speachless.

They continued the game for a bit longer then ran out of cards so they went onto the next game. 

"Secrets". Shirley said.

"How personal are we gonna get?". Squiggy asked nervously.

"Any secret we reveal stays in this room". Laverne said and the 4 of them shook on it.

"I'll start" Shirley said.

"Laverne, what happened that night at prom?"

"My date got too fresh and I punched him in the nose. He told everyone a different story."

"Not much of a secret Laverne!"

She shrugged. "Lenny. What happened with your date on prom night?". 

"Nothing. Nothing at all. We wanted to um but couldn't" he said sheepishly.

"You told ME you at least got to 3rd base!" Squiggy accused.

"Now I'm telling you the truth! Nothing happened."

"How about you Squiggy?"

He shook his head. "I can't..." He said. It's just too embarrassing.

Shirley went over to him and put her arm around him. "We're your friends.

He sighed and took a deep breath. "We were gonna um you know and we were in the uh zone and ready and she uh laughed at me. "

"She laughed at you?". Shirley asked.  
"Yea she did. Made fun of my kissing technique then when I took my shirt off she was repulsed."

Shirley gasped. So that's why nobody ever sees him shirtless. Often times they'd go to the local pool and Squiggy always wore a t-shirt.

Shirley looked at Squiggy in the eyes and said. "I'd never ever make fun of you or tell you that you're repulsive without a shirt on." she said.

"The only times I've ever been without a shirt in public is - well in the gym locker. Guys don't stare at other guys usually so it don't bother me but when that girl..." he said and shuddered.

"Squig, why did you take that girl out anyway?" Shirley asked. 

"Why do you think? I wanted to at least get to 2nd base and that includes being shirtless - at least for me." he said.

"Well although prom was a bust... other dances were great weren't they?" Laverne asked.

"Sadie Hawkins Laverne? We got attacked and robbed." said Lenny.

"This is depressing" Shirley said. "Lets go back to truth or dare" 

Lenny nodded. "Ya that was fun"

"Naw let's play somethin' different. Laverne said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What do you have in mind Laverne, something smutty?"

"Of course. How about strip poker" she said.

The boys eye's widened and Shirley rolled her eyes. "Seriously Laverne?"

"Why not. I'll lock the door so nobody can get in"


	4. What's a little Strip Poker among friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all...

Laverne locked the door so nobody could get in. 

"Ok well here is the deal. We play the hand and whomever loses takes off a piece of clothes, starting with shoes. For example if I win the hand, all of you give me both socks. Ya get it?"

"Yes" they chimed.

The game progressed quickly. They were drinking their beer as they played. 

Game 1 Laverne won, The others lost their socks

Game 2 Lenny won, Laverne lost her socks, Shirley & Squiggy lost their shoes

Game 3 Shirley won, Laverne & Lenny lost their shoes

Game 4 Laverne won again Shirley, Lenny & Squiggy lost their pants

Game 5 Shirley won again, Laverne lost her pants, the boys lost their shirt

Game 6 Lenny won again Laverne & Shirley lost their shirt  
All 4 of them were now very close to losing it "all" The girls still had their bra and panties on but the boys were in their underwear.

Squiggy and Lenny exchanged glances. "This could get more than just a little embarrassing if we lose." he said  
"One of us _IS_ going to lose." Squiggy said. "The girls still have their bras, we don't have that extra piece of clothing.

"Ok boys here goes" Laverne said. "This could be it for ya Len" she wiggled her eyebrows at him flirtatiously. Lenny, as usual blushed.  
The gang laid down their cards....   
Game 7 A tie between the 2 boys. The girls lost their bras. The four of them sat in the room drinkin' beer in their underwear only.

"Lenny would you please stop staring at me." she said.

"I-I can't help it. Y-you're beautiful" he told her.

Squiggy was speechless looking at Shirley. "uhhh" he babbled.

"I ain't got anything to stare at Squig! oh and by the way you're not repulsive with no shirt on. You're still very sexy."  
"Thank you" he said with a smile.

Game 8 They played one last hand and Laverne won. The others had to remove their underwear.

They were laughing a little among themselves. 4 carefree 18 year olds drinking beer and playing a hearty game of Strip poker on a Friday night. Laverne joined in the nudity and took her panties off. Then suddenly and without warning. They heard an alarm.... 

"Oh my goodness!" They all exclaimed. 

"It's a burglar alarm! Technically the Pizza Bowl is closed now right... I guess the security alarm goes on automatically somehow I dunno"

"Laverne - we're in her NAKED!" Lenny said. "What do we do?"

"Get dressed?"

"Put whaever we can on and quickly. Boys just put your pants on!"

Unfortunately ..... they were not fast enough and the cops broke in.... seeing the 4 of them drinking and well without any clothes on...

"You're under arrest for indecent exposure..." the cop said.

"I'm in deep trouble now" Laverne said.

Each of them were given a blanket to cover up while they were escorted to the waiting patrol car......

"We will call your parents to come pick you up..." the cop said.


	5. Facing the parents...

The four of them were given jail outfits to wear while they waited for their parents to come pick them up. Although they were 18, with the exception of Lenny, who lived with his sister and brother in law the other 3 lived at home. 

Frank DeFazio was irate as he and Lily Feeney arrived at the police station Squiggy's mom Eva and Lenny's sister Carol weren't too far behind.

"How could you?" Frank began

The other 3 all began talking at once about how disappointed they were in them and how it is disgraceful to be caught like this.

"Stop it all of you wouldja!" Shirley said and glared at the parental figures. "Now all of you in you day weren't perfect either. I bet you did some rather silly things and were ashamed of them once you were caught. We were having FUN! We weren't out causing a ruckus or anything like that. WE were in that room among friends having fun! NO harm in having fun!" she said.

"But with Squiggly and Iggly -like seriously Shirley!" her mom said.

"Stop it mom! The boys are my friends"

"But you were naked around them, that's not very good ladylike behavior."

Laverne belched loudly.

"And neither is that!" Lily said with disgust. "Young lady you are a horrible influence on my daughter! Look at these two boys, horrible influences as well!"

"Don't you dare judge me!" Eva said angrily. "My Andrew isn't perfect, not by a long shot but he's allowed to have fun on a Friday night!"

"Thanks mom" Squiggy said.

"Hopefully this event will stop you from talking in your sleep though" she added.

"Um, ma, please stop it now. "he said sheepishly. "Um The others don't need to know about my dreams"

"Well you tend to keep the household awake with your talking about this very lovely girl."

"MA now you're embarrassing me!" 

Shirley, not giving a care that she was in the police station surrounded by parental figures, wearing a jail outfit walked over to Squiggy and gave him a nice long kiss and gave Eva a pointed look. Eva backed down while Squiggy was blushing furiously.

The cop, who had been quiet during all this looked at everyone. "They are 18, they were in a private room and not causing any harm to anything. They didn't do anything wrong actually."

"Then why did you arrest us and humiliate us like that?" asked Lenny.

"A neighbor called it in. Said the Pizza Bowl was closed but they saw something in this room. SHE was the one who sounded the alarm!"

"Can we just go back to our game?" Lenny said.

The others looked at him. "You want to go BACK? After all this commotion and stuff you still want to go back to our game?"

Lenny looked at them and shrugged. "Well we don't have to play strip poker a well - we already finished that but we can go back to the other games.

The parental figures shook their heads at their kids attitudes but said nothing negative about it. Frank was a little wary about letting the games continue but Laverne told him no more strip poker and they'd all keep their clothes on. 

The cops released the 4 and dropped the charges. The cop wouldn't tell who it was that called in the 'indecent exposure' complaint.

The four of them got back to the Pizza Bowl and Frank looked at his daughter. "Don't be doing that ever again Laverne. I trust you but I'm not sure about those boys."

"They are harmless really Pop. We'll just chill and have fun" she said.

The four of them found blankets and pillows that were in the storage room. They decided to bed-down in that room since it was getting late anyway. 

"Spending the night with Lenny and Squiggy, who would have thought..." Shirley said.

"Boys, remember this is not a free-for-all orgy. We're drinkin' beer, eating a pizza or two and playin more of these games. Nothing else is gonna happen!" Laverne said.

The boys nodded. "We will behave ourselves Laverne. We promise. We just like spending time with you girls & don't wanna ruin things." Lenny said and made eyes at Laverne.

"I know that Len, I know that. If you behave yourself you can lie next to me" she said. 

Lenny blushed shyly.

Shirley looked at Squiggy. "You've been quiet"

"My mom doesn't know when to shut her mouth." he said. 

"I uh saw that." Shirley said sympathetically. "Don't pay any mind Squig..." she said.

"I-I uh don't want to have those dreams again tonight. Apparently they get a little racy" he said.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "It's ok Squig. We've seen each other naked albeit for a short time, nothing is secret with us."

"You don't understand Shirl. These dreams are very embarrassing." he said.

"How so?"

"Well.... use your imagination Shirl...." he said and looked away blushing.

"You mean in your dream ... you and I..." she began.

He nodded.

"Well nothing like that is gonna happen tonight Squig but if you want we can cuddle a bit - fully clothed." she said.

Squiggy grinned at her.

The four of them played a few more games then called it a night.

They were all exhausted although they weren't drunk or even tipsy anymore. That trip to the police station sobered them up. 

They woke up the next morning, Shirley & Squiggy were cuddling and Lenny and Laverne were cuddling. All 4 were fully clothed but with one little difference... Laverne's shirt was on backwards and when she had fallen asleep the night before it was on the right way and in Squiggy and Shirley's case. They were wearing each other's shirts.....


	6. The Aftermath

They woke up one by one. 

"Ugh what happened last night" Lenny said to Laverne.

"Yea I thought we stopped drinking!" Laverne said.

"We did until these two had the bright idea of having more than just beer!" Lenny accused.

Shirley and Squiggy sat up groggily.

"Why you wearing my shirt Squiggy?" Shirley asked.

"I dunno. Why you wearing mine?"

Laverne and Lenny looked at each other then at Shirley and Squiggy. "What did you two do last night?"

"We did nothing!" Shirley said.

"Yea we did nothing!" Squiggy echoed.

"Squig... I'm wearing your underwear" Shirley said.

"Shirl, you've um got a hickey on your neck." Laverne said.

They all looked at Squiggy. "Ummmm." he said and looked away.

"I-we-no?" Shirley said and gasped. "Squiggy?" 

"I have uh no idea." he said. "We was pretty out of it after we started on the other drinks."

Laverne and Lenny said nothing. "Do you think they...." Lenny asked.

"They were pretty drunk last night."

"What did we do Lenny!" Shirley asked. "And why didn't you two stop us from doing anything we shouldn't be doing!"

"We was makin' out and weren't payin' attention to you two" Laverne said.

"We were makin out?" Lenny asked.

"Yea. We had a lotta fun doin' that Len." she said. "But what about Shirl and Squig. We need to find out if they did what we all think they did!"

"Get her to a doctor?" Squiggy said. "And don't tell nobody! I don't want my mom knowing!"

======================================

They managed to find a gynecologist and got Shirley in as soon as possible to check for any signs of sexual activity. Since it was only the night before there was no way of checking for pregnancy. 

"Well, here is the verdict. No signs of sexual activity." the doctor told them.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness" Shirley said. "Meaning, I'm not ready to go that far yet Squig." 

"I'm glad you clarified that. I'd hate to think you're repulsed by me."

"Andrew Squiggman, how many times do I have to tell you I am not repulsed by you. You drive us crazy but I'm not repulsed by you. We played strip poker, fooled around evidently and I'm still here with you and not running for the hills" 

He looked at her with a smile. "I love it when you call me Andrew. I don't usually like it... but when you call me that it gives me shivers down my spine" 

Shirley went to him and kissed him again. 

They sighed with relief about the news and went to their respective homes. They figured they needed to be fresh for their morning at work.


End file.
